Sasuke's Eyes
by soda-denial
Summary: Sasuke/Naruto. A contest is created to discover the true color of the young Uchiha's eyes.


**Disclaimer** : I own nothing, not even this computer...sadnow...

**Characters** : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Asuka (OC)

**Warnings** : Male/Male, crack.

Note : Asuka has purple eyes, blonde hair, and a black tanktop on.

* * *

**Sasuke's Eyes**

**N**aruto flopped onto the grass, after another long training session. Asuka flopped down beside him.

"That . . . was . . . fun!" she panted. Naruto nodded.

"I . . . thought you hated . . . training . . . though . . ." he said, panting like Asuka.

Asuka took one deep breath, then sighed. "I do, but today . . . it was really fun!" she said, smiling and giggling like a dumbass.

That's when Sasuke walked up, with Sakura trailing behind him. "C'mon Sasuke-kun, please!? I bet you can't look me straight in the eye and say no! 'Cause you're in love with me!"

Sasuke stopped walking and looked her straight in the eye. "No," he said coldy. Then, he turned and kept walking towards Naruto. Sakura stopped for a second, before beginnning to run after Sasuke again.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun! I never noticed how blue your eyes are!" she exclaimed. Naruto sat up.

"His eyes are green," he told the pink-haired girl, firmly. That comment caused everyone to stare at the blond boy. "What? They are!" he said, loudly.

Sasuke let out a quiet sigh and turned to leave. Asuka stood up and followed him. Once they were out of an earshot, she began to reason with the stoic boy.

"This could be your big chance to finally win over Naruto's heart," she told him, causing him to twitch.

Sasuke wanted to ask how she figured it out, but he managed to refrain himself. Sasuke sighed and decided to do the stupid thing for once, and followed Asuka back to where Naruto and Sakura still stood/sat. Naruto and Sakura were still arguing about the color of Sasuke's eyes.

"They're midnight blue, the prettiest color in the world!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto scowled. "No, they're green, and no guy wants to hear that he has pretty eyes," he said, truthfully.

"Aww, but Naruto you have the most pretty eyes in the village!" Asuka exclaimed, "and I'm sure Sasuke would agree with me!" She looked at him, expectantly.

He scowled and shook his head. Asuka rolled her eyes, and turned back to watch Sakura and Naruto argue.

"Naruto, how would you even know? You've never been any closer to Sasuke than I have," Sakura asked.

Naruto's face went slightly flushed. "Err . . . in the Land of Waves . . ." he started. Asuke heard Sasuke groan beside her. The Land of Waves was always a touchy subject for Sasuke and Naruto.

Anyways, "When I thought Sasuke was dying, and I held him in my arms . . ." Naruto paused as his face went even redder.

"Go on," Asuka prodded.

Naruto nervously glanced at Sasuke and blushed even more, then continued. "Yeah, so I stared down into his eyes, and even though they were fading, I could see that they were a very deep shade of green," Naruto finished.

Sakura refused to admit defeat, so she turned to Sasuke. "So, Sasuke-kun, who's right?"

Before Sasuke could answer, Asuka came up with another one of her oh-so brilliant ideas.

"Why don't you two check for yourselves?" Asuka asked. "I mean, why don't you both have a contest to see who can get closest to Sasuke to check for themselves?"

Asuka grinned at them. She could see from the corner of her eye that Sasuke was shooting her an "ultra-super-death glare" and her grin broadened.

Sakura and Naruto stood up. Sasuke used the same jutsu that Kakashi always used to poof in and out of places, and left.

"Ok, you two, shake hands," Asuka ordered. They did, and Asuke stuck her hand over both of theirs.

"Ok, here are the rules: The first one to bring Sasuke back here, wins! Use whatever means of jutsu to get him here! Oh, and, DON'T ATTACK EACH OTHER! Anyways, Go!" Asuka yelled, throwing her hand off theirs, letting them race away.

Kakashi came out of the tree he was sitting in, and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're gonna make a great sensei one day," he said, smiling.

Asuka grinned. "Thanks, 'Kashi-sensei . . ." she said, happily.

The hunt for Sasuke's eyeslasted a good three hours. Finally, Asuka saw Naruto and Sasuke walking towards her.

Asuka waved. "Heyyy! Naruto you wiiiiiinnn!" she yelled, grinning.

Naruto grinned back at her. Asuka stole a quick glance at Sasuke. He looked like he was in complete hell. Naruto noticed Asuka looking at Sasuke, and glanced at the raven-haired boy himself.

That caused Sasuke's face to go bright red. Naruto's brow furrowed a little, and looked back at Asuka.

"Ok, uhmm . . . Asuka do you know what's with Sasuke lately?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with him, he might just be a little sick today though. Maybe you both should sit here and find out what's wrong with him," Asuka suggested.

Naruto nodded in a determined way and sat down, pulling Sasuke down with him. "Okay . . ." he mumbled.

"Well, Naruto, since you're going to be the next Hokage, I'll let you handle this, ok?" Asuka asked, turning to leave. Naruto nodded and she raced away.

Naruto leaned foreward and stuck his forehead on Sasuke's, to check his temperature. Sasuke immediatly pulled away.

"Wow, Sasuke, you're eyes are pretty," Naruto said, in spite of himself.

Sasuke sighed. It was now or never. "Err . . . Naruto . . . I-I . . . I think I . . . love you . . ." Sasuke mumbled, looking down, his face redder than a tomato.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a minute, then smiled. "Stupid Teme...but, ya know, I love you too," Naruto answered.

Sasuke smirked up at Naruto, suggestivly. Then, Sasuke jumped onto the smaller boy, and began to kiss the blond's brains out.

"Tch . . . This is . . . the best . . . idea Asuka ever . . . came up . . . with . . ." Naruto mumbled, inbetween kisses.

Sasuke nodded into Naruto's mouth.

* * *

Well, the point of this story was to point out, that yes indeed his eyes are green.  
-nods-

-Taryn


End file.
